


Again?

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Gen, Peter Parker is also OOC, Tony is dad, Tony is slightly ooc, Very OOC, thor is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: Inspired by: “Open up, this is the police!”“No!”“Why not?”“Because you’re gonna yell at me!”





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm not really good at the Avengers characters and personalities. But a friends asked me to write this so :)   
It's not my best but I hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark sighed as he pulled up to the apartment building that that one ‘Aunt’ May and Peter Parker resided.

When he received the hysterical call from May Parker he had paused his work on Peter’s new technology.

‘_The kid is almost my level genius’ _Tony thought as he got out of the car and walked towards the apartment entrance.

Pressing the buzzer, he recalled the phone call-

“He just won’t come out of his room! He won’t even tell me why he won’t come out of his room! Mr. Stark! He tells me everything!

“Mrs. Parker, he’s in high school –“ Tony started.

“That’s just it, Mr. Stark! It’s spring break this week! So I don’t know why he’s doing this!” Aunt May continued as if Tony hadn’t even started talking, “Maybe he’ll talk to you! He really looks up to you!”

“Can you get him on the phone?”

“I already tried; he won’t come out of his room at all!”

“Alright. I’ll be there soon.” He considered taking the easy way – flying in his suit but decided against it.

Shaking his head as he was buzzed into the building he headed up to the Parker’s apartment.

-Knock Knock-

The door opened, only for Tony to see a frazzled May Parker.

“Mr. Stark! Thank you! I’m so grateful. Maybe you can talk some sense into him coming out of his room.”

Tony nodded, really just wanting to know what was going on with the kid.

Tony made his way down the hall towards Peter’s room.

“Hey kid, open up its Tony.”

A muffled voice came through the door,

“no”

Startled that the kid hadn’t opened the door before Tony was even done speaking Tony asked, “Why not?”

“Because you’re gonna yell at me.” The same muffled voice responded.

“Well, you’re worrying your aunt and myself, so you’ve got a couple options. You can open the door, or I call Thor and he breaks your door down.”

“I’m not gonna open the door, Mr. Stark. You’re gonna be mad.” Peter’s muffled voice said.

“Then I’m calling Thor to break the door down and I’ll still be mad.” Tony said pulling out his phone and shooting off a quick text.

There was a clap of thunder in the living room and Aunt May screamed.

“Forgive me, Son of Spiders Aunt. I did not mean to startle you.” The God of Thunder, Son of Odin said as he ducked into the hallway. “You sent for me, Man of Iron?”

“Yeah, Break down this door for me, will you? I need to see Spiderman.”

“Son of Spiders? IS he in need of help?” Thor asked, demeanor instantly changing.

“Sorta,” Tony responded. “He’s locked himself in his room and won’t come out.”

“Ah, we must break down the door to see why he is being ‘angsty’”

“Never say angsty in my presence again.” Tony said, “but yes, that’s it. So please, let's get this over with.”

“If you insist”

“I do.”

Thor sized up the door and backed up, placing his back against the hallway way. Bracing himself, he lifted his leg and slammed the heel of his foot in the area surrounding the door handle. There was a cracking sound as the door slammed in to the wall as it opened.

“Thank you, Thor.” Tony said as he stepped into Peter’s room.”

Peter slammed the lid of his laptop shut and pulled it to his chest, hugging it. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Thor!”

Tony took in the space immediately surrounding Peter; tissues, tea cups, and cookies. Tony immediately knew what the kid had been up to. Tony groaned.

“You’ve been reading fanfiction again, haven’t you?”

“N-no!” peter stuttered out, looking away from Tony and Thor.

“You’re lying. Was it me and Rogers, again? If it was, I’m blocking you from every fanfiction site I can find.” Tony stated, very dad-like.

“But Mr. Stark! It’s not doing any harm! I’m just reading.” Peter petulantly argued. “and besides it wasn’t you and Mr. Captain Rogers, it was Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki.”

“My brother?” Thor asked from where he was standing in the hallway.

“Don’t even ask Thor.” Tony interrupted, “You don’t want to know.”

“Are you really mad, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

“No, kid. I’m not mad. Just stop reading fanfiction about me!”

“But Mr. Stark!”


End file.
